


Absolution

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hotshot lawyer Jensen Ackles is hired by wealthy businessman Tom Welling to oversee his bitter divorce from cheating ex Jared, Tom makes it clear he wants two things from Jensen: to keep his fortune and his kids, and Jensen is to use any methods to ensure that. But has Tom told the whole truth about their marriage and how will Jensen deal with finally meeting the infamous Jared, who just happens to be his personal wet dream on legs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/57262/57262_original.jpg)
> 
> This was written for the 2014 spn_reversebang. Just wow! I remember telling imogen in our first email that I wasn't really known for producing long fic, but dang this thing got long! After begging for multiple extensions I've finally completed it. I couldn't be happier with the outcome or the art. I've had a lot of fun hashing out this story, emailing imogen questions and comments but most of all the art is spectacular! Ten times better than I ever imagined. Seriously. Without the art this story is nothing so please take a look and leave her some feedback!
> 
> To view the art alone please go to imogen_lily's post [here](http://imogen-lily.livejournal.com/79056.html#cutid1).

“I just need you to sign here on the dotted line and everything will be final.”

Tom signs dutifully on the line in black ink; his signature marking another successful and lucrative case lined up for Jensen.  
At Ackles and Singer Law Firm they only take on the highest of clients that will win them big pay checks and high esteem in the long run.

Tom Welling is a classic case; the typical rich business figure. The newspapers have run the story for weeks, painting Jared Welling as a home wrecker, slut, and gold digger to say the least. Jensen couldn’t walk five blocks without someone whispering about it.

The moment Danneel handed him Tom’s case file Jensen knew that this is going to be the case of the year, and an easy one at that.

Jared Welling had apparently only been given a court appointed lawyer, one Misha Collins. Which Jensen couldn’t have expected anything else. With Tom cutting off all money ties to Jared, Jared wouldn’t have anything to represent himself against Tom.

Jensen sneered just thinking of the little man in his Goodwill suits and annoyingly high-pitched voice. He’d do anything to get Collins to leave law entirely but no, Misha was supposedly a humanitarian and philanthropist, going around and promoting goodwill and charity. He’s met Misha in the courtroom plenty of times and every single time the man has lost.

Tom and Jared were only separating for now but Jensen knew that divorce would follow. It always did in cases like these. Tom played the loving husband and father too boot, he spoke remorsefully about what happened and often would dab at his eyes from time to time.

Once Tom hands over the paperwork Jensen smiles as he straightens them up and slips them into a folder. “So Mr. Welling, as you know we have to do some background work on your ex-husband. This would involve P.I’s, so any information you can give us on his whereabouts and daily routines will be beneficial. We also need proof of Jared’s spending. Do you think you can get these?”

Tom checks his watch quickly before expressing deep remorse. “I’m sure that won’t be a problem Mr. Ackles. After I discovered his infidelity I had him followed for some time with my own personal P.I, you can also talk to some of my acquaintances about Jared and I’m sure they’ll give you all the information you’ll need. I’m just so sad that it had to come to this. Hopefully the separation will give Jared some time to think.”

Jensen nods consolingly as he does for every client when they give him the woe as me bullshit. “I understand but we need factual proof of this, especially if you want to get full custody of your children, which let me add, I highly doubt this will be an issue if he doesn’t possess a job or any income. Did you have Jared sign a pre-nup? I know Mr. Collins, his lawyer, will find any way he can to get Jared money so we have to have all the facts beforehand.”

“No I completely understand Mr. Ackles. Jared did not sign a pre-nup, I just didn’t think…” Tom paused for a moment before continuing. “Me and Jared were just so happy? He’s an amazing father, and I feel head of heels when I first laid eyes on him. I’ve been crazy about him. I love my kids, and my family, I thought that I was providing for Jared? How could he have done this too me and had an affair? I feel so bad for our children, being subjected to this. For now, I prefer Jared to have the children during the separation; maybe this will allot me time to get all the legalities straight.”

Jensen nods; moments like these always make him uncomfortable. Tom looks remorseful and sad; however Jensen can’t quite shake the look in his eyes. He’s seen the look before, often times on men who have divorced their spouses and took them for everything their spouse had. “I’m sure not signing a pre-nup won’t be an issue Mr. Welling. You guys are only separating for now so we can talk about that when we cross that bridge. I’m also very sure that Mr. Collins and Jared will appreciate your generosity.  
It was one thing Mr. Collins listed as something that he was going to try and fight for.”

“Thank you for your help and once again I’m very sorry for the separation but I will do my best to represent you and fight for any needs you will need during this time.”

Jensen straightens up the paperwork he has, intending to give the farewell speech when Tom surprises him. He grabs his arm, a little too tightly, and forces him to meet his eyes.

“I’m sure you know that I love my husband and kids very much. I would do anything for them, however, I want Jared to learn a little lesson.”

Jensen furrowed his brows, however Tom continued. “Jared embarrassed me. He slept with my business partner then wound up getting pregnant and having a miscarriage. I’ve worked very hard to establish my company outside of my family that also means my reputation as well. Jared has left a little black dot on it that I can’t scrub clean.”

“What are you trying to tell me Mr. Welling?” Jensen eyes the hand that was still firmly grasping his wrist, at the look Tom let go straightening his jacket.

“I’m not saying anything Mr. Ackles but I assure you know what I expect of you and this law firm. I’m paying very good money for you to represent me and give me back what Jared has taken away. You guys are the best in the business at these types of things. I love him dearly you know…just do what you see fit. Any questions you have please don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Will do,” Jensen shakes Tom’s hand and watches as he leaves his small office.

Jensen sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion. Checking the time, Jensen noted the meeting ran an hour over, cutting into his lunch break.

Looking around his office, it was easy to see the money that was in the law firm itself. Located in a five-story building nestled between accounting firms and office complexes, the law firm was high-end if not downright sophisticated. Only the top-tier of people can afford their services and those that did were highly satisfied with the outcome.

With a ninety-five percent win ratio, the firm was one of the best in the cities. Their reputation paints them as cold and ruthless and often defending people who really weren’t the ones who needed defending. However, one of the key rules Jensen learned when he first started out at 25 was that as long as the money was right then the details shouldn’t matter.

Mr. Singer of the Ackles and Singer had instilled that into him when he was representing the law firm in his first case.

Jensen managed to out rank his superiors in every case he had. He always had a way with clients. He knew how to charm them to get the information he needed to succeed. He knew how to use the P.I’s and people to his advantage. He was efficient and fast, cruel and firm when he needed to be.

This enabled him to become second shareholder of the company behind Mr. Singer.

His office spoke of how high up he ranked. Complete with plush carpets, cozy leatherback seats for clients, a big mahogany desk, a fish tank and a wall of windows overlooking the city completed his spacious office.

Reclining in his chair, Jensen picked up the folder that read Jared Welling on the side. So far the only thing in the folder was a picture of Jared, provided to Jensen from Tom.

He was young, a lot younger than Tom from what Jensen understood. His eyes shone a bright hazel and his smile lit up his face. He was pretty; Jensen had to give Tom that.

The perfect trophy husband for a respectable business man, however, somehow the man wormed his way into Tom’s heart enough to have two kids and a marriage of 10 years.

The kid was a gold digger according to Tom, a slut who slept with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, got pregnant, and wound up having a miscarriage. Supposedly, that’s when the marriage began to fall apart and not even a few months later here they were signing separation papers and ensuring Tom retained all his assets and more so.

Jensen stared at the boy’s picture for a few minutes before throwing it on his desk with the rest and kicking his feet up.  
This would be an easy case for sure.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/59338/59338_original.jpg)

This wouldn’t be an easy case.

Misha was well aware of the odds the minute he heard Tom Welling’s name.

“Jared,” Misha spoke softly knowing how out of it Jared was. “I’m not trying to force you to leave your husband but Mr. Welling has put us in a corner here. We need to get some dirt on him so he won’t leave you for broke, do you understand?  
Misha watched as Jared swallowed. The thick blue sweater the boy was wearing engulfed his skinny frame, almost as if he was trying to get swallowed whole by it. Misha found it odd, given that it was 80 degrees outside. Misha is trained to pick up small minute details due to the fact that often times that was all they had for a case.

Out of the corner of his eye Misha watched as Jared’s twin boys played silently in the corner of his office. There wasn’t much in way of toys but the boys seemed content to play with the meager belongs they brought with them from the shelter.  
Misha’s bosses were pressing him hard to find Jared a suitable home other than a homeless shelter, otherwise, they can kiss the case of child custody and child support goodbye.

“Jared,” Misha started again.

Jared shuttered before focusing sad, soulful eyes on Misha. “I hear you Mr. Collins. I just don’t want to separate from my husband.” Jared whispered, guilt clear in his voice. “I lo…love him. Why would he do this to me?”

“I know this is hard but don’t worry about it okay?” Misha felt his heart breaking at seeing the honest tears of confusion leaking out of the man’s eyes. “How was your marriage with Tom then?”

“It was fine…at least I thought so but then again here we are signing separation papers so I guess I was wr-” Before Jared could finish the sentence a loud bang came from across the room at another cubicle. Misha watched as Jared jumped, his eyes widening before settling into relative silence, however, Misha also noticed that Jared gripped the chair he was sitting in a lot tighter.

“Sorry about that,” Misha offered sympathetically. “That must be Bob again; his drawers get stuck so he has to slam them in sometimes.”

“Right,” Jared nodded but Misha could see the sound still unnerved him; it seems as if Jared withdrew further into himself. “And the kids? How is Tom with them?” Misha questioned.

“The kids are great, I’d be lost without them and Tom…” Jared sighed. “Tom’s a good father he would give them anything they ever wanted or needed.”

Misha wrote the information down in his file, not one hundred percent sure that was so true but he had to appear supportive of Jared. “There was some recent…” Misha choose his words carefully. “Allegations against you and some stories about something that happened, do you maybe want to talk about them?”

Jared swallowed. “The story isn’t true, I’ve told Tom this many times,” Jared bit his lip to stop what he was about to say. “Jeffrey and I are just friends but Tom had a tendency to get jealous.”

Misha noticed the way Jared skirted around the miscarriage and Misha wasn’t going to press it and make Jared upset.  
Watching Jared’s eyes begin to get dimmer and dimmer Misha’s heart broke a little more. “Jared, I think that’s it for today. We can work on gathering some evidence and interviewing people tomorrow, okay? Do you need a ride home? Or a taxi? If you want you can wait maybe an hour or two and I can drive you and the boys’ home.” Misha offered.

Jared shook his head softly, “no, but thank you Mr. Collins for everything you’re doing. Me and the boys will be fine, right guys?”  
Both boys nodded but looked guarded as well. When Jared stood the boys followed suit and silently stood on either side of their Dad, almost like little protectors. Misha knew that what the boys saw will be valuable to the case. They’re first hand witnesses and Misha couldn’t pass up the opportunity to use their testimony. However, Misha wasn’t going to force it today. He could save it for later.

“It’s Misha remember? No need for formality we are all the same here, okay?”

Jared smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, Mr. Collins but me and the boys are going to head home they have school tomorrow. Thank you so much for all your help so far.”

Before Jared could leave Misha had to ask one more thing, “does Tom treat you right?”

Jared hesitated, however it was small and only someone who was watching closely would notice it. Jared smiled wide when he said, “of course, he’s the best thing to ever happen to me and I plan on ending this separation and moving back in with my husband.” With that Jared left.

Misha kept on watching until Jared left the building entirely. As soon as the door shut Misha sagged. The weight of the world felt like it was on his shoulders. He couldn’t falter yet though, this was only just beginning.

Sitting down in his squeaky chair, Misha tried to organize the stacks of paper that he had on Jared but soon gave up when a stack of his folders threatened to fall. With phones ringing incessantly and people coming and going it was almost impossible to work in peace and quiet. Most of Misha’s work is done at home out of his apartment.

While the small office building that they worked out of was busy, it was as efficient as they could get and the best they could offer. They were really the last resort lawyers for those who couldn’t afford one in court.

While their case win ratio wasn’t entirely high they saved more people from prison and other horrible atrocities than Misha could count and he wouldn’t let Jared be another blip on the radar.

He just couldn’t.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/57985/57985_original.jpg)

It’s chilly when Jensen heads to the shelter where Jared and the kids are staying. After an entire day with hostile looks and accusations thrown his way from Jared’s friends; he’s dead beat tired.

He just wants to get this last interview with Jared over with so he can kick his feet up and relax.

When he pushes open the heavy wooden door it’s even chillier inside the building. He can see a small desk sitting up front with a young woman manning it, beyond the woman was what looked like a kitchen with some people eating lunch.

Bums Jensen reminds himself. Shaking his head, Jensen stuffs his hands into his pockets and approaches the woman.

“Excuse me, Miss.” The woman soon looks up and does a double take at Jensen’s attire. It wasn’t his best idea to do all these interviews after getting off from work. He was still sporting his signature suit and tie.

He looked completely out-of-place in a building like this. “I’m looking for a Jared Padalecki. I've been told he's staying here and I need to speak with him for a few moments.”

The woman squinted her eyes suspiciously. “And you are sir?”

Jensen tried his best to keep smiling, but with all the attitude he has gotten in the last day alone, it was hard. It wasn’t his fault that Jared cheated on his husband and was spending his money. Jensen was just doing his job so he could get paid. In fact, Tom was absolutely heartbroken over their separation. The pile of tissues sitting in his office trashcan was testament to that.  
Jared Padalecki seemed to have everything he wanted. Why cheat? Did he really want more money?

These questions kept ringing in his ears when he interviewing Jared’s friends. From what they all told him Jared was a great guy, a loving husband and father. Doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.

At least, that’s what he had gotten from the few that would talk. He could still feel the sting on his cheek from Ms. Tal when he insisted that Jared was a slut.

He couldn’t wait to let his private investigator take over and start following Jared around. Maybe more things would make sense.

Remembering that he left the woman hanging Jensen cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I’m Jensen Ackles and I’m Tom Welling’s attorney. I need to go over things with his husband for the case.”

“Unless you have a court order Mr. Ackles I’m under no obligation to show you to Jared’s resid-”

“It’s alright Samantha.”

Jensen turned around at the voice and lo and behold Jared was standing in the doorway.

“Jared,” The lady-Samantha said, standing up as she did so.

“It’s fine, thank you anyway. The boys and I will see you for dinner.” Jared gave her a smile but Jensen noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll show you to my hom-” Jared stuttered over the word home before correcting himself. “Place. Just follow me.”

Jensen didn’t care, as long as he could get this over and hurry up. He followed Jared up some creaky stairs before they finally reach their destination. The door to his “place” was waterlogged and old. Odd stains and holes littered the outside of it making Jensen gag.

No telling what nasty hands and bodies touched that door over the years. Jared didn’t seem affected; he simply inserted the key and opened the door.

The inside was even less appealing. It was about as small as Jensen’s guest bathroom at his apartment. A small bed sat in the middle of the room with an even smaller mattress on the floor. The floor was made of concrete and one window overlooked the alley behind the building. There was a small bathroom that seemed to connect two rooms together. To top it off was a single light bulb hanging in the middle of the room.

It was pitiful to say the least.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anywhere to sit Mr. Ackles. You can take a seat on the bed though.”

“No need Mr. Padalecki this will be very quick.” Jensen assured, he had the questions memorized after Tom faxed them over this morning.

“Good because I need to pick up my boys from school, and it’s Mr. Welling. We’re not divorced yet.”

“Of course, I’m very sorry about that mistake. Forgive me.” Jensen found it odd that Jared was still insisting on being called Mr. Welling. From what Tom had said, it seemed like Jared was ready to ditch Tom for Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

“I just have a few quick questions so why don’t I start. What would you say you spent during your marriage to Tom Welling?”

“My spending? What does that have to do with anything?” Jared asked baffled.

“I need to make sure that I have all the facts straight for the case. If you want I can get a court order to get all these questions from you?” Jensen watched as Jared gritted his teeth slightly. He couldn’t really get anything for this. If anything Jensen is out of line approaching all these witnesses and Jared himself for this information. However, no one was going to call Jensen out on it and even if Jared told Misha there still wasn’t anything that rat could do.

“Sorry. I didn’t spend a lot. Tom gave me a credit card and I used that to take care of the boys. The rest of the stuff was bought by Tom.”

“Are you sure about that? Tom insisted you spent the majority of his money. Perhaps we can get bank statements to clarify this further.” Jensen watched for a reaction out of the man. Threats and blackmail always work to get people talking, especially when they faced down the most expensive law firm in Dallas.

Except Jared sighed as he got this pinched look on his face. “My bank account was my husbands. He has control over any money I made on my own and he made. Nothing came out of that account unless I had the okay from him. I don’t know why he would say such things about me and I can assure you I can ask Mr. Collins for legal proof of this as well.”

Jensen just hummed softly. He had to double-check the statements Tom supplied him from the bank. “What about your affair with Jeffrey Dean Morgan?”

“I didn’t have an affair with Jeff. He-He’s my friend, Tom just got jealous a lot of the time. I guess my one fault was I wasn’t as attentive to his needs as I should have been but I never had an affair with Jeff.” Jared insisted.

“Then what about the miscarriage. I have your hospital reports Jared. You were pregnant at one point. Why would Tom file for separation if you were the perfect husband?”

“I don’t know!” Jared shouted. “I don’t know.”

Jensen watched as tears quickly fell down his face. He found himself dumbfounded as Jared slowly broke down before him.

“I-I thought I was good enough. I guess I never will be.” Jared whispered, haunted eyes meeting his.

Jensen felt his breath catch in his throat. Anything else he was going to ask was suddenly the farthest thing from his mind. “I-I’m sorry I upset you. I think I have all I need. Thank you for your time.”

Jensen quickly exited the room without looking back.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/61806/61806_original.jpg)

“Damn it.” Misha cursed, throwing another paper away in the trash.

He was desperately trying to sift through Jared’s hospital records to find something tangible he could use. However Misha could smell a cover up from a mile away. Each record always had the same thing. Accidental injury.

No pictures, no accurate documentation, no diagnosis. Nothing.

Rubbing his forehead to try to aleve the headache that was forming, Misha signed.

This was turning out much harder than he originally thought. Jared wasn’t very forthcoming about the abuse that Misha knew was so obvious. Without Jared he had no one to stand up against Tom’s accusation and he’s almost certain Jensen was doing his best to paint Tom as the doting, husband heartbroken over Jared’s supposed infidelity.

Distaste grew in his mouth at thinking of Jensen. Ever since they attended the same law school back in college there was always a deep-rooted hatred. Misha worked very hard for the scholarship he obtained, whereas Jensen’s parents paid in full for him to attend. Money was always the driving factor with him.

The final nail in the straw was when Jensen made a fool out of Misha’s best friend. He used her and manipulated her feelings and she was never the same way again.

Misha vowed, that if given the chance to put that pompous dick in his place, he would. This was that chance. Not only was he helping a deserving man in need, he was also helping that friend so long ago.

Hearing the TV across the room gave Misha distraction enough so he could get up and get some coffee.

Wandering over to the coffee machine, Misha watched the TV with disinterest until he heard a familiar story.

“We are here live with Mr. Tom Welling, head of the corporate office of Welling Shipping in Dallas Texas. Mr. Welling, why are you getting a divorce after so many years?”

“It’s not actually a divorce, it’s a separation. I love my husband and my children. I’m just so upset that he would cheat on me and so something like this.”

Misha watched in disbelief as the events unfolded on-screen. Jensen promised that Tom wouldn’t make any more press releases or interviews mentioning Jared.

“We are very sorry for what has happened Mr. Welling. And might I add, the world is shocked as well to hear what has transpired. However, I think it’s good to know that you have such adoring fans on your side.”

The camera panned to the crowd that had gathered outside of Welling Shipping to watch the interview. Misha was astonished at the amount of people holding up signs in support.

Tom Welling was kind of big deal. Mostly known for his business aspects as well as what his father and family did with the oil industry, Tom built his own name around shipping goods internationally.

Misha remembered awhile back that the local police had a case file open on him and his company. At one point it was thought Tom was shipping illegal contraband back and forth from here to China, however, nothing was ever proven.

Jared never really fit into that lifestyle. He always stuck out like a sore thumb when Tom decided to parade him around. No one ever really settled on the idea that good-looking, millionaire Tom Welling settled on someone like Jared. As soon as news broke out of Jared’s supposed affair his name got even further tarnished.

Newspapers, websites, gossip mags all slandering his character throughout their pages.

Jared could barely walk down the street without getting harassed. Misha wanted to put some sort of protection duty on Jared but he refused.

Feeling himself beginning to get a headache Misha quickly poured his coffee and walked away, however, he was still within distance to hear what Tom was saying on the TV.

“Jared, wherever you are darling. I love you so much. I’m sure we can work through this baby and be a family again.”

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/58307/58307_original.jpg)

“Jensen?”

Jensen turns his attention from his computer to focus on his secretary who just walked in. “Yes Danneel?”

“Mr. Welling is here to see you.”

“Send him in.” Jensen signs, not really feeling up to talking to Tom again. It was just a few weeks ago that Tom was calling him, drunk, and explaining how much of a whore Jared was. It was his job of course to believe his clients, and maybe initially Jensen did. Tom could be quite convincing when he wanted, however, the more time went by and the more Jensen learned about Jared things just didn’t add up. His private investigator wasn’t able to find anything out of the ordinary. Jared lived at a shelter with his two sons, worked two jobs at a diner and a bookstore, all of his friends have said nothing but amazing things about the guy. The only one that seemed to be 100% honest with them was a man named Chad Murray. He lived a few cities over in Jared’s home town and told the private investigator about how Tom Welling came in seduced Jared and basically took control of his life there afterword. He said he hasn’t spoken to Jared in 5 years and it’s all because of Tom Welling.

Hearing a soft knock upon his office Jensen yelled, “Come in!”

“Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen’s head shot up at the soft voice. “Mr. Padalecki? I thought Danneel said Mr. Welling was here to see me?”

Jared laughed softly. “Well technically I am still Mr. Welling. I hope you don’t mind that I brought my sons. I didn’t have anyone to watch them.”

Jensen felt queasy when Jared mentioned children. He wasn’t any good with them and he definitely didn’t have any aspirations of having his own. Kids and marriage just wasn’t his style.

“I don’t mind at all.” Jensen intoned; he motioned for Jared to take a seat. “What brings you here?”

“I asked Mr. Collins about you showing up at my home and he initially wanted to call you and ream your ass out as he put it. I dissuaded him though saying you were only doing your job. I asked him if it would be okay to talk to you at the office since you really didn’t get much of me earlier and I assume you need something.” Jared admitted softly.

Jensen was a bit mesmerized at the way his eyes danced around the room, almost hypnotic like.

“Daddy, can we go home soon?”

Jensen is shaken out of his trance when he heard one of the kids speak up. Truth be told he forgot they were here.

“Of course baby,” Jared said softly, palming his cheek. “Just let Daddy finish up here and then we can go home and Sam can cook you guys some mac and cheese huh?”

The boy nodded, his brother was staring holes through his skull. It made Jensen uncomfortable to say the least.

“I have everything I need to know Mr. Padalecki so I’m not quite sure what you expect me to ask you?”

“Do you just have what Tom wanted you to ask me?” Jared replied spitefully, before blushing. “I’m sorry that was out of line, I’m just a bit stressed is all.”

Stressed seemed like an understatement. Jared looked exhausted. Dark circles lined his eyes, his frame was almost skeletal in the flimsy shirt he was wearing, and his eyes are muted and dull. Jensen never really thought about the people his clients were suing, or the strain he would put on some of them.

“No it’s alright, and you’re right. Mr. Welling wanted me to ask you those questions. Why, I’m uncertain but I do have some questions of mine own if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead, shoot.”

Jensen cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the way the kids eyes were watching his every move. “How was your marriage to Tom?

Jared laughed. “Go-good. At least I thought so.”

“What made it good? Was he a good father?”

“He was very attentive and sweet to the boys. He would buy them anything they wanted, right boys? You love your Papa?”

Both boys nodded silently, but Jensen was able to see the tension in their little bodies. There was something about this ‘perfect’ marriage that wasn’t adding up.

“It is my understanding that a man named Chad Murray is your friend?”

“Chad?” Jared said hurriedly.

Jensen is surprised at his reaction. “Yes, he lives in San Antonio. As a lawyer, I have a private investigator go around asking questions to make sure I have the facts right you se-”

“You’ve seen Chad?” Jared asked again, this time clearly more agitated and upset.

“Mr. Padalecki?” Jensen asked confused watching as Jared seemed to unravel.

“I thought he was…Tom said…oh my god.”

With that Jensen watched as the waterworks fell. He thought he felt out-of-place when he was at Jared’s home but nothing prepared him for what was transpiring now.

“Jared?” Jensen said softly, getting up out of his chair and bending down in front of the man. His two boys were hugging their Dad and whispering words of encouragement. They were getting upset as well.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset, what about Chad?”

“I thought he was dead.” Jared whispered, deadpan. Staring at Jensen through watery eyes.

Jensen swallowed and without thinking he put his hand on his knees, squeezing slightly in comfort. “Maybe we should do this another time?”

Jared shook his head. “Meet me at my place tonight around 8:00 by then I’ll have put the boys to bed. I’m sorry Mr. Ackles I just seem so emotional lately.”

“It’s Jensen,” Jensen said softly. “And no reason to be sorry.”

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/62010/62010_original.jpg)

“You what?” Misha asked, flabbergasted.

“I set up a meeting with Jensen later tonight.”

“Jensen? What happened to Mr. Ackles? Oh no, Jared please don’t tell me you’re falling for him?” Misha said in horror.

“I’m still technically married Misha.” Jared said irritated. It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t a bit fascinated with the man. Jensen was sleek and sophisticated in all the ways that Tom was, however, Jensen was sweet and soft-spoken once you got past his serious professionalism. After Jensen had sent Jared a picture of Chad alive and in person, something in his heart just combusted. For five years he believed his best friend was dead. Tom had told Jared about a car accident that happened and how Chad was involved. He wanted to go to his funeral but Tom wouldn’t allow him too, saying it would make him more upset.  
That was about the time that Jared started to really talk to Jeffrey Dean. The older man offered him comfort where Tom often refused too.

“Jared, are you listening to me?”

Shaking his head softly Jared replied, “Yes. I understand why you’re worried but I promise it won’t hurt anything. Maybe I can get through to Jensen that I’m not what Tom has said I am?”

The hope in the kids’ eyes was a bit too much for Misha. “Listen Jared, Jensen is scum okay? He uses his charm and good looks to get what he wants. This is a trap so he can get more information on you to win the case.”

“Jensen wouldn’t do that.” Jared replied softly, somewhere in his heart he knew that Jensen was a good man. That maybe if he talked to him and was a bit more open he can persuade Jensen that what Tom was saying was just not true.

“I’ve known Jensen since I was in college Jared, I know how he is and he’s not a genuine guy.” Misha said, beginning to get frustrated. “Listen,” Misha sighed. “What are you going to tell him that you haven’t even told me? I’m floundering now because you won’t reveal anything and Tom has hidden his tracks so well I can’t find shit on him.”

Jared swallowed suddenly feeling nervous and attacked. A feeling that Tom often made him feel.

“Jared?”

Jared flinched, when Misha got closer. Suddenly it wasn’t Misha asking him a question about the case, it was Tom leaning in, alcohol on his breath.

“Just open up for me baby, you’re so tight.”

With a terrified sound, Jared flung himself from the chair, cowering in the corner. “No, please!”

“Jared!”

“I’m sorry.” Jared pleaded.

“Sorry? You’re sorry for getting pregnant or sorry for cheating on me?”

“But the baby is yours! It’s our baby.”

“Fuck that. You couldn’t have another kid if you tried. You’re all washed up and dried. What you have his sperm implanted in you huh? Right under my fucking nose!”

“Jared are you okay? Hey talk to me, I’m sorry about confronting you like that, I had no right too.”

Suddenly as Tom was about to backhand him, his face changed back to Misha’s concerned one. Feeling his heart still beat frantically, Jared clutched it in hope of slowing it down.

“Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

“No!” Jared shouted. “No, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.”

“Let me help you Jared.” Misha pleaded, taking the young man hands within his own. “I know what’s been going on and I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me about it?”

Jared felt ashamed, turning his head away so Misha wouldn’t see his tears.

“It’s okay to ask for help Jared and I know you’re a smart man so I don’t understand why you feel the need to talk to Jensen? He’s ruthless and all he cares about is himself and money. I can’t prevent you from going to see him but I highly recommend against it.”

Jared gave out a watery laugh. “Thanks Misha, for being there for me and my kids.”

Misha smiled, loosening his hold on the man and helping him up. “Anytime.”

“Maybe next week you can drop the kids off, because I really need to get their testimonies and statements.” Misha didn’t like to bring it up since Jared seemed so reluctant to keep them out but they were key witnesses to their Dad’s relationship with Tom.

“I’ll arrange something, thanks again Misha.”

With that, Misha watched as Jared made his way out of the office.

Feeling hatred begin to grow for Jensen again after remembering that Jared wanted to meet him later, Misha decided to get a bit personal.

Calling Ackles office he's dismayed to get their generic answering machine. As soon as the beep was heard Misha laid in, “Listen Ackles, I don’t like you playing around with my clients. I’ve told you this before and I’ll tell you this again. I’ll take your ass for everything you got if you so much as threaten or harm my clients, and that means Jared. I don’t know what you said to him or what garbage you’re feeding him but Jared is a good guy that doesn’t deserve that that shit bag is giving him and he certainly doesn’t deserve you manipulating his feelings. So you better watch out because I won’t stand to see Jared hurt again…I won’t.”  
With that, Misha hung up. It was basically back to square one again. He just had to keep digging harder if he was going to find the real evidence of abuse. There had to be something Tom didn’t cover up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I hope I’m not too early?” Jensen asked, noting that it looked like Jared just hopped out of the shower.

“No, I had to take my boys down to dinner real quick then get them settled in with Sam for the night. Come on in, I’ll just be a minute.”

Jensen followed Jared into the meager living space, stepping over toys and garbage to finally settle on the small bed.

He was once again struck by how disgusting this place was, it made him wonder how Tom could let his sons live in such filth. If he didn’t have any feelings for Jared then so be it, but his sons?

Over the past few weeks Jensen has had to play marriage counselor as Tom would often show up unexpected, or call him drunk talking about Jared. The man couldn’t shut up about what Jared did and how much it hurt him.

Yet in front of the press, Tom was a sleep professional, expressing deep sadness and regret to his audience about his separation. However, over the phone Tom’s venom and sheer cruelty come alive.

It made Jensen wonder how he could have ever believed what the guy was saying. No matter what Jensen thinks a case is still a case and he's determined to win this one.

“Sorry about that.”

Jensen's shaken out of his thoughts when Jared reentered the room. He swallowed the “it’s alright” very promptly when he saw Jared.

He was wearing dark wash jeans and a nice black button down that accentuated his chest muscles. It was a stark contrast to what Jensen had previously seen him in. He knew that Jared was a good-looking guy that worked out but seeing it in person…it almost took Jensen’s breath away.

“Why are you staring? Do I really look that bad?”

Jensen shook his head. “No!” He was too quick to answer; he could see how shy and nervous Jared was. Essentially this was Jared’s first outing, even if it was a professional one. “I mean you look great it’s just a lot different to what I’m accustomed to seeing is all.”

“I figured you offered to take me to a nice restaurant to interview me some more and I didn’t want to look like a bum.” Jared shrugged, hands still nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

There was something in the way Jared was quick to ask if he looked okay that made Jensen uneasy. A guys like Jared shouldn’t have any such self-esteem issues. However, self-esteem and confidence issues was clearly something Jared battled.

Jensen was always very confident with who he was and what he did. His number of hookups over the years all learned the same fate, Jensen doesn’t date and he doesn’t marry. His job is too strenuous to allow him to keep a relationship and frankly Jensen enjoyed the many partners he’s had. It’s a free lifestyle that he never had, even when he was younger. His father was always too dominant and controlling to allow Jensen to really let loose. His younger years filled with being groomed to become an attorney.

“You look fine besides this is a professional meeting.” Jensen reminded but he felt bad after seeing Jared’s smile dim a little.

“Right, I know. Anyway, let’s get going!”

It was only a thirty minute drive to Jensen’s favorite steakhouse in Texas. Jensen decided that he really enjoyed Jared’s company, like really. He was easy to talk to and a lot more bubbly than what Jensen saw in the past.

He found that he and Jared sort of have very similar personalities and interests. Jensen felt himself connecting to someone for once instead of always being distant and cautious.

It didn’t take long for the hostess to escort them to Jensen’s reserved table. It’s his favorite spot in the restaurant because it overlooked the lake that sat behind the building.

“Wow this is really great!” Jared murmured excitedly.

It was a bit out-of-place given what Jared is going through, but it still made Jensen smile. “You seem excited tonight.”

“Sorry about that, I have really bad anxiety and I’ve been without my prescription for a while since the divorce and it took Misha awhile to get me my meds again. I may have taken an extra one tonight because I was feeling really anxious to see you again, but not in the bad way!” Jared assured, words falling out of his mouth in record speed. “I mean wait…that didn’t come out right. The meds make me a bit loopy, it’s why I don’t like taking them. However, Tom normally forced me too so I wouldn’t look like I was ‘depressed’. Wait, I didn’t mean to say that-”

“Jared, whoa! Slow down there.” Jensen settled his hand on Jared’s and found it to be really warm. The man was having verbal diarrhea so bad that Jensen almost felt guilty for listening so intently. It was almost like Jared was drunk and spewing his inner most secrets because of his barriers were down. “Just relax take a deep breath for me.”

Jared did as instructed; he finally seemed to settle down.

“Good, I’m just going to ask you a few questions okay? Do your best to answer them. If something I ask you make you uncomfortable tell me. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, alright so how did you and Tom meet. I heard Tom’s version but I’d like to hear yours.”

Jared seemed to compose himself for a minute, deciding on what he wanted to say. “Well I met Tom when I was 17 he came into the library where I worked and he made a connection that day, you know? Like you can’t describe it but it was there. I didn’t care that Tom was 25 and he didn’t care that I was still in high school. We just really hit it off well.”

The story Tom had told was that Jared was 18 when they met. Jensen chalked up the small difference in his head and continued.  
“Okay so how long did you guys date before getting married?”

“I don’t know maybe a year? I think half of the time Tom was trying to convince me to go out with him. I was a nerd in school and didn’t really think he was serious. It took months for him to get me to even go get ice cream with him.”

Another difference, supposedly Jared fell head of heels in love with him and they started to date immediately.

“My parents were the ones that really didn’t like it though. I dropped out of school to be with him more and that really sent my family into a tailspin. I grew up as an only child and my parents expected me to do something amazing like be a doctor, or lawyer, or something that was important, instead I had aspirations of following Tom anywhere he went. I-I knew he was it for me…so I dropped out of school and soon after that we moved out here. I haven’t really spoken to my parents since then. I guess they changed their number on me because the one Tom gave me wouldn’t work. I really miss them you know? I wanted to show them that I did do something.”

Jensen felt himself getting sad and he could see that Jared was heading in a dark place so he immediately changed the subject.

“You became a school teacher though?”

“Yeah,” Jared brightened up immediately. “I got my G.E.D and went back to school. At first Tom was upset because I wasn’t spending much time with him but I was really determined to do this. I really do love children and teaching became my passion outside of my marriage. It kind of gave me a purpose you know?”

“I heard you were a very good teacher.”

“Were being right.” Jared added solemnly. Jensen forgot that Jared had lost his job at the elementary school that he worked at.

Apparently it was due to the bad press but with a little digging Jensen discovered that Tom Welling’s money was filling the pocket of one Principle Mark Pellegrino. For what? Jensen isn’t too sure he knows it’s not a donation however.

“I’m sure you can teach again once you get back on your feet.”

Jared smiled softly, it was only then that Jensen realized that he was still holding he younger man’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. Intending to pull away immediately except Jared tightened his grasp.

“No, I like it when you hold my hand. You remind me so much of Jeffrey.”

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan?” Jensen asked, perking up. “The man you had an affair with? Or supposedly did.”

“He’s my friend, sometimes it felt like I was alone but Jeff always made it better. I mean my kids can only do so much and they’re just kids. I didn’t want to saddle them with my baggage but Jeff would always listen to me if I needed someone. He even offered for me and the kids to stay with him when this happened but I didn’t want to provoke Tom because I intended on getting back together with him.”

“Intended?” Jensen whispered not realizing how close he and Jared were getting. He was practically leaned into his face, his hand still tightly holding Jared’s. “Do you not want to get back together now?”

“I don’t know. I’m all mixed up inside some days and waking up is getting harder and harder. I love him, or I thought I did but I just don’t understand anymore…” Jared turned his head down in shame, Jensen found himself caressing the man’s face. His mind was sending alarm bells at him to abort but he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey, it’s okay to be mixed up and confused. This is a confusing time for you and the kids but I’ll help you sort it out.”

“How? Jensen, you’re defending my ex-husband if you have forgotten. Tom is threatening to take the children away from me! He already has taken my house, my job…I can’t let him have my kids too.”

Suddenly Jared pulled away making Jensen miss the close contact. He forgot that he was representing Tom and the purpose of this dinner was to further the evidence he had on the case.

Jared was working himself into hysteria. Jensen was starting to feel that Jared had taken more than just one an extra pill. “Calm down Jared.”

“Calm down? I’ve been calm throughout this whole thing! Throughout Tom harassing me at the shelter and at my new jobs.”

“Wait he was harassing you?”

“I had to deal with my children being taken out of their school and put into a new one. Do you know how stressful this is on them? On me? But of course you can’t even begin to understand! No one did and the one guy that did was almost fired from his position for it!”

“Wait, Jeffery Dean Morgan was almost fired?” Jensen questioned. Tom never told him any of this. He was beginning to get a very bad feeling about this whole case. His stomach was turning in knots and Jared wasn't slowing down any. “Jared how many pills did you take?”

“Enough!” Jared sobbed, suddenly in tears again. Everyone around them began to stare making Jensen nervous as well. “I took enough so I could be happy? See?” Jared smiled but it was fake and it was tearing Jensen in two just looking at it. “I’m happy now Tom…” Jared sobbed. “You don’t have to be mad; I’ll take the pills and be happy for you.”

“Jay, I think we need to call an ambulance.” Jensen approached the man cautiously, suspecting Jared had taken way to many pills. He was starting to doubt these pills were for ‘anxiety’ and more for depression.

“No! I can’t go to the hospital!” Jared stood up fast causing him to wobble.

“Whoa!” Jensen stood up as well just in time for Jared’s eyes to roll back in his head and collapse in his arms.

Screaming was heard around the restaurant, a crowd began to form around him each onlooker shouting and yelling but no one calling for help.

“Call 911!” He pleaded.

“Jared?” Jensen shook the younger man softly but no response. “Jared!”


	2. Chapter 2

“You son of a bitch!”

Jensen was too tired to deal with Misha now. Checking the time he noted that it was now 1 AM, he had been by Jared’s side since 10. “Misha can it.”

“Can it?” Misha looked as if he was about ready to kill. “I’m gonna can something alright. What did you do to him?”

Jensen felt himself getting irritated. He was already feeling shitty enough for pushing Jared to answer these questions, also to mention that he was having serious guilt issues over taking this case. He didn’t need that little toad screaming in his ear. Jensen finally turned around when Misha grabbed his shoulder.

“Listen, Collins I didn’t do anything to Jared. He overdosed on too much depression medication that you apparently supplied him. I rode with him in the ambulance and have been by his side since he collapsed. I just want to make sure he’s okay so I’m staying. I’m too tired to deal with your shit I have enough on my plate already.”

“Enough on your plate? Classic Ackles always thinking about yourself. Did you maybe stop to think that part of the reason Jared is taking antidepressants is because of what you and that scum ex-husband of his is putting him through? Besides I’m surprised Tom isn’t here now hamming it up for T.V. And the kids...shit! Where is Alex and Nick?” Misha was beginning to get hysterical but Jensen didn’t have eyes for him. His eyes watched as Jared breathed in and out on his own. The horror of watching Jared being stuffed with a ventilator was something he wasn’t sure he was going to get over.

“I took care of the kids and I put a ban on Tom being allowed in the hospital.”

“You what? Who has the kids?”

“Samantha from the shelter. I found her number and called her to tell her what happened. As for Tom you heard me correct.”

“But why? He’s your client.” Misha asked puzzled.

“Not anymore.”

“You’re renouncing the case against Jared?”Misha asked, too stunned to say anything else.

Jensen felt his eyes growing heavy. He already heard the shit storm from his boss when he announced that he was dropping the case. Tom had left a rather horrible message on his answering machine but he couldn’t care less right now. All he cared about what lying in that bed.

He wasn’t sure when it happened or even how but Jared ignited a light in his heart that had long since been burnt out. From learning about the man through the eyes of other people and experiencing Jared himself, he’s learned that he can’t bear to see him or Tom or anyone cause him anymore pain.

“No my firm is still handling the case. I just refused to be a part of it.”

Misha cursed. Seems like he could never catch a break. “Why though? Why now?”

Jensen was about to answer when he and Misha were interrupted.

“Excuse me gentlemen I am Mr. Welling’s doctor.” The man interrupted, he was rather short but incredibly young and good-looking. “My name is Dr. Cohen.”

“Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen corrected.

“I’m sorry?”

“I just-Jared is divorced so it’s Mr. Padalecki.”

Doctor Cohen was still giving him a puzzled stare when Misha finally stepped in. “Sorry about my friend doc it’s been a long night for him. So any news on Jared?”

“Yes, in fact I do. We pumped his stomach of the pills and he’s been taken off the ventilator which is good. He’s still sedated however and I suspect he should wake up within the next few hours and not have any lasting side effect.”

Misha breathed a sigh of relief and he felt Jensen do the same.

“However there is something else I found that was rather startling.”

“What?” Jensen and Misha asked in unison causing Doctor Cohen to shake his head in bemusement. “There’s a heck of an echo in here. Ahem anyway we did a preliminary scan of Jared including some x-rays and I’m sorry to say this but Jared Padalecki is being abused.”

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/58980/58980_original.jpg)

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Jared smiles at hearing that warm voice. “Sore.” Speaking again caused Jared to begin coughing. He felt a pair of arms slowly lift him to a vertical position as another pair rubbed his back. “Sorry my throat is still agitated. When can I see my boys?”

“They’re with Sam now Jared. You’ll be released today from the hospital so there is no need to rush things.”

“Doofus is right Jay.” Misha said softly which made Jensen growl. “You just need to focus on getting better.”

Jared nodded but the presence of both Jensen and Misha unnerved him. He began to sweat as he remembered all the things he said to Jensen when he was under the influence of the medication.

He fiddled with his blanket until a strong hand slowly pulled his chin up.

“Jay, we know what’s been going on with Tom.”

Jared stared into Jensen’s green eyes and broke. All the anger, fear, and frustration he’s been feeling and living with for the past ten years couldn’t be contained.

“It’ll be okay Jared, you’re strong and we can beat this together.” Jared heard Misha whisper.

However, he knew the truth. He wasn’t strong. He was weak and as long as Tom was in the picture he always would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“What? Are you serious right now?” Jared asked furiously, hands shaking. It’s only been a few weeks since he’s been let out of the hospital. He’s been slowly trying to collect his feelings and begin to really build a case against Tom. With Misha and Jensen’s help he’s felt as if he could really begin living without Tom crowding him.

He can’t explain what he and Jensen have, if they have anything at all, however, this paper in his hands and the man crowding around his small housing facility was looking like they maybe had nothing.

“You can’t do this! You have no legal right!” Jared yelled, holding his two sons.

“The paper says otherwise Mr. Welling. It’s a court order from Singer and Ackles that you are losing temporary custody of your children to Tom Welling.” The man said uncaring.

“No! I’ll call my lawyers! You can’t have my children!”

“I’m sorry sir.” Another woman piped up. “I’m from child protective services and we have to remove your children, now please step aside.”

“NO!” Jared yelled, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes when a man held him firmly while the women ushered his kids away from his arms.

“Daddy!” Alexander yelled, tears running down his puffy cheeks. Nikolai’s eyes were misting, his arms held around his brother in a death grip. “Dad?”

Jared felt broken. His world was spiraling and the one thought he had was, how could Jensen do this? Before he felt himself collapsing. “Please…”

“Don’t beg to us, ask your supposed boyfriend about it.” Another man jeered before they were escorting his children out of the building.

“Jared!”

Jared felt numb all over, even when Samantha ran up to him and tried to ask what was happening.

“Who should I call? Do you want me to call Jensen sweetie?”

“Misha,” Jared whispered. “Call Misha.”

Thirty minutes later Jared was under a blanket while Sam tried her best to get him to drink the tea she had made.

“Damn it.” Misha whispered. “How could they do this without notifying me first? This isn’t right.”

“Can’t you use that against them though? I mean, they came to his house and barged in and took his children! You have to do something.”

“I don’t know if there is anything I can do. Tom has money and Singer and Ackles is the biggest law firm in the city.”

Jared flinched at the mention of Ackles. “How could he do this to me?” Jared whispered.

“Jay…” Sam said, heartbroken. “I’m sure there is an explanation.”

“I warned you Jared. I mean, I’m sorry that this happened and I will do my best to figure something out but Jensen is and always will be about himself.” Misha announced firmly. Jared didn’t respond however and seemed to grow more reclusive as time went on. Misha cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his hair in anger.

Damn Jensen. He knew that speech and act at the hospital was just that…an act. It was too much to hope that he came to his senses and realized what he was doing to the victims of his cases.

“I’ll figure it out.” Misha said firmly. “Don’t worry about it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain was coming down hard outside Jensen’s office. It was making his mild headache begin to turn into a migraine. The words on the case file began to blur in front of him so Jensen shut the file and pushed it away. It didn’t matter anyway.

Receiving an angry message from Misha in the morning announcing that he wanted to sue Jensen for malpractice wasn’t even the worst of his day. No it was learning what his partner went forward with the child custody case and gained custody for Tom.

Jensen had no idea that they went to Jared’s home and took his kids right in front of him. He’s sure how much it must have traumatized the young man. However, Jared wouldn’t answer any calls and any attempts at going to see him left him staring in the streets since Sam wouldn’t let him in. Not that he could blame her.

Rubbing his forehead again Jensen sighed, his TV was on at a mild volume and he was about to shut it off when a news story broke out.

“We’re standing right here with Tom Welling and his two sons Alexander and Nikolai Welling. After a long battle Mr. Welling was able to gain custody of his children over their father Jared Welling. Mr. Welling how happy are you that you have custody of your children?”

“Ecstatic. I love my sons so much and I’ve missed them. A homeless shelter simply wasn’t a safe option for them and I knew I had to do something. I was trying to be kind to Jared, however when it comes to the safety of my children I don’t want to take chances.”

“I understand Mr. Welling and any parent would have done the same thing. What about you Alexander and Nikolai, are you happy to be back with your Dad?”

Jensen watched with gritted teeth as Jared’s children cowered, especially Alexander and hid behind Tom’s leg, while Nikolai had an angry gleam in his eyes, stubbornly refusing to answer.

This small family was falling apart. Jensen never considered what his work did to those that he was going up against. He never once considered the strain, or heartache he caused. Guilt was swimming inside his stomach while his head was screaming at him to go see Jared again.

The rain continued to pour in droves outside. The old Jensen wouldn’t be caught dead outside in the rain, of course it might have ruined his suit, and however this Jensen…the Jensen who could finally feel again didn’t give a shit.

He needed to go see Jared and make it right.

His boss flashed across his face as he angrily told him to work on a lower case that they were trying to win. It was obviously something one of their rookies would work on and Jensen caught the implication.

“Fuck it.” Jensen muttered, grabbing his briefcase. His mind was made up. Job be damned. None of it wasn’t as important as Jared.

It only took thirty minutes for Jensen to pull up outside of the homeless shelter. Jared was located on one of the top floors, and since Sam wouldn’t let him in he had to try to climb the fire escape along the side of the building.

The rain was plastering his hair to his forehead and inhibiting his vision but he had one goal in mind. Once he reached Jared’s landing he found the correct window and banged on it as loud as he could. “Jared! Come on, open up Jared.”

There was movement inside, and suddenly a light turned on. Jensen watched as Jared walked to the window and slowly unlatched it.

“Jared…” Jensen breathed out. Noting the white pallor to his skin and the dark circles under his eyes.

“Jensen? What the hell are you doing out here?”

“I came to try to explain to you what happened.”

Jared huffed angrily. “I know what happened Jensen, you don’t have to explain.”

“Yes I do.” Jensen explained, the rain was beginning to seep through his clothes and chill his bones. “Could I maybe come in first?”

Jared shook his head. “No. I-I can’t deal with you right now. I’m all mixed up and I should have never trusted you. When I do people hurt me.”

“Jared wait!” Jensen yelled. Jared was ready to walk away so Jensen grabbed his hand.

“Let me go Jensen.”

“No, after you listen to me. I’ll stand out here in the rain all night if I have too. I never meant for your kids to get taken away. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen to you. You’re a good person, a good father and husband. You did nothing wrong no matter what that bastard Tom tries to feed you.”

“Jensen…”

“I’m not done.” Jensen took in a deep breath, it felt like his heart was about to hammer out of his chest. “I love you. Over this whole case I felt more things for you then I’ve felt in my entire lifetime. I-I can’t really explain it either but I don’t want anything else to happen to you or your kids. I’m with you one hundred percent if you want me to be.” Jensen watched as Jared’s eyes began to water, a range of emotions displaying across his face.

“I’m sorry Jensen. I can’t do this. Goodbye.” Jared pulled away and closed the window softly, effectively locking Jensen out.

Jensen watched heartbroken as Jared turned off the light and left. He didn’t even feel the rain anymore his whole being was already numb.

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/59543/59543_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/58615/58615_original.jpg)

“Are you sure I can have them back by the end of the week?” Jared asked with a pleading tone in his voice. Misha and he were on their way to an old blues club at the side of town.

Misha wanted to discuss some more aspects of the case and get together their witnesses and testimonies. The trial was only two months away which left them little time to prepare.

“I’m positive Jared. I had our appeal taken to a different judge and they approved our temporary custody until the trial. We can go together and pick the boys up ourselves if you want.”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “I really would.”

Walking into the smoky club Jared made sure that his head was down just in case anyone recognized him. After his children were taken away it’s been an even bigger frenzy for the reports and journalists to try to catch him out and about to plaster it all over the newspapers.

Misha did his best to keep them at bay however Jared still had to venture out and work and make a living.

“Let’s sit down over here.” Misha said in his ear, motioning toward a booth in the back but still in view of the stage.

Jared took his seat and watched as a crew began to set up the stage for a show while Misha got all his paperwork out.

“I have two key witnesses going to testify at the trial that being Dr. Cohen who treated you after your overdose and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Dr. Cohen will give our medical evidence since I couldn’t find any records of your hospital stays and you said you were treated by a private doctor most of the time anyway and Jeffrey Dean Morgan will play a huge role in describing what your and Tom’s relationship is like. Jared, are you listening to me?”

“What?” Jared asked unaware, he was so focused on watching the stage he didn’t catch anything of what Misha was saying. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Jared,” Misha said exasperated. “We have to get focused. It really is crunch time right now. We don’t have a lot of evidence except for our witnesses. Now I still need to schedule an interview with Alex and Niki if that is okay with you.”

“That’s fine, as long as I’m there. I’m sorry I’m just a bit overwhelmed right now is all.”

“How’s everyone doing tonight?” A voice asked in a microphone. His voice was honey smooth which immediately attracted Jared’s attention.

The crowd cheered and clinked their beer bottles together.

“Sounds good. My name is Chris Kane and you have the unfortunate pleasure of listening to me sing up here tonight.”

The man, Chris Kane, wasn’t bad looking. He has long brown hair with a cowboy hat on. His face was as rough as his voice but his eyes were very smooth.

“What do I need to do Misha?” Jared asked, turning from the stage to focus on Misha.

“Alright, just sign a few more things and basically you wait and practice on your testimony for the courts. The rest I can handle.” Misha slid over some paperwork and handed Jared a pen. Jared grabbed the pen and began signing on all the lines that had x’s next to them.

“I have a special surprise for you all tonight. He don’t do this often since he became a hot-shot lawyer and all but my best friend Jensen Ackles is going to sing a few songs with me tonight.”

Jared’s head shot up at the mention of Jensen Ackles.

“Oh shit.” Misha whispered next to him. Jared watched mesmerized as Jensen walked on stage. Instead of his expensive suit and tailored appearance Jensen was wearing denim jeans and a plain black t-shirt that accentuated his muscles.

“Hardy har har Chris.”

Jensen picked up a guitar and slid it over his neck while he took a seat next to Chris. They tuned their guitars for a minute before Jensen spoke up again. “This is a song that I’ve been listening too for a few weeks now. It’s for a special someone I just can’t get out of my head.”

“Jared,” Misha warned but it was too late. As soon as Jensen took stage Jared’s heart went with him. Music started up and before Jared knew what was happening Jensen was singing. His voice was rough and scratchy but it had Jared hypnotized. The way Jensen played the guitar in tune to Chris. Or the way he accentuated the lyrics: ‘On a lonely highway stuck out in the rain  
'Darlin' all I have to do is speak your name…’

Before Jared knew it the song was over and Jensen was taking his bow and walking off stage. Jared immediately got up, intending to follow him however Misha grasped his hand.

“Jared, come on now. Be smart about this.”

“This is the smartest decision I’ve ever made except having my children.” Jared said in confidence before taking his hand back and heading backstage.

He wandered through a hallway before he heard Jensen speaking to what sounded like Chris Kane.

“You’re getting a little rusty there Jenny.”

“Fuck you, and if you call me Jenny again I’ll cut your balls off.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time Ackles.”

Jared was unsure whether to enter but the decision was taken from him when a guy asked him where he was going.

“Who’s out there Andy?” Chris Kane called out.

Jared began to get nervous and wondered if he should just bolt when Jensen opened the door all the way. “Jared? What are you doing here?”

“I-I…” Jared stared at the floor before finally bringing his eyes up to meet Jensen’s. “Misha and I came to go over some paperwork and I saw you perform on stage.”

“You saw me?”

Jared nodded. “I just wanted to see you again because I…”

“So this is Jared?”

Jared jumped when Chris Kane came up behind Jensen. Jensen noticed and moved closer to Jared so he could touch him, Jared welcomed the contact, especially since he didn’t know this Chris Kane very well.

“He sure is as good-looking as you said Jenny. I could see why you’ve been moping for the past few weeks.”

“Chris…” Jensen warned, his cheeks beginning to redden. Jared found himself less nervous at seeing Jensen’s discomfort; it wasn’t something he saw very often.

“You missed me?” Jared asked, unabashed.

“Missed you? Boy he’s been drinking, writing sad love songs and crying in the bathtub. He certainly missed you.”

“Chris!” Jensen yelled horrified. “Please give me a minute.”

“Sure, sure. Spoil sport. I’ll be back on stage if you need me.”

Jensen stepped out of the way letting Chris pass. Suddenly it was just him and Jensen. All the words he wanted to say dried up in his throat.

“Listen Jared I-”

Before Jensen could finish his sentence Jared leaned up to kiss him. Jensen moaned at the contact, making Jared smile. He wound his arms around the smaller man’s back and pressed in deeper.

Jensen reciprocated the contact by cradling his head, changing the angle and pushing in closer. Until both their noses were smashed against one another.

The kiss ended all too soon leaving both men panting.

“What was that for?” Jensen whispered.

“I-I don’t know. I really like you Jensen and I’m sorry I didn’t believe you earlier. You’ve been nothing but honest with me since we met even if at first you were a bit clueless.”

“I told you I never intended to hurt you and I’m sorry that’s what I wound up doing.”

Jared smiled softly, still holding onto Jensen’s back. “I know. I’m sorry I left you out in the rain.”

Jensen laughed; he pulled Jared in for a hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Jared! There you are I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Their intimate moment was broken as Misha pulled Jared and Jensen apart. “You stay away from him haven’t you done enough?”

“Misha…"

“No! I’m tired of you destroying my client’s lives. You’ve been nothing but trouble for Jared and even still you’re bothering him, and distracting him from the case at hand so your law firm can win.” Misha argued, pointing his finger in Jensen’s face. Jared tried his best to pull the smaller man back but Misha was determined.

“I’m sorry Misha.”

“You’re sorry? That’s fucking brilliant coming from you of all people. Too little too late. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“I take full responsibility for my actions Collins and Jared knows that. However, Jared is a grown man and can make his own decisions. If he wants to be with me then let him make that decision for himself.” Jensen sneered.

Jared watched in frustration as both men kept exchanging insults and quips back and forth.

“What still hard up for sex that you’re willing to sleep with a client to win? That’s low Ackles.”

“Misha! Enough man.” Jared yelled, getting Misha’s attention. The man had the decency to look ashamed but the anger and fire in his eyes still didn’t go away. “Both of you.” Jared said in reply to Jensen as well.

“I gotta go Jared. I’ll contact you tomorrow.” Misha said, only talking to Jared and completely ignoring Jensen in the process.

“Misha wait…” Jared reached out his arm but Misha had already scurried off.

“It’ll be alright Jared.” Jensen’s arms wound around Jared but Jared shook them off.

“Hey! You were just as bad as he was. What is your guys deal?”

Jensen shook his head. “There was a misunderstanding in college and he’s had it out for me ever since. I mean…it certainly doesn’t help that I’ve been an asshole to him and other people around me and I won’t quite forgive myself for acting that way but hey,” Jensen chuckled. “This is better than the radio silence I used to receive and besides this whole incident led me to you and I can’t be mad at him for that. Hell, I wanna give him a kiss for it.”

“You wanna give him a kiss huh?” All previous thoughts of frustration were wiped away as Jared turned around to stare at Jensen. “What about me?”

“I wanna do a lot more to you.” Jensen assured pulling Jared closer.

Jared could feel Jensen’s hot breath on his neck sending tinges of pleasure down his spine. He couldn’t help but moan when Jensen latched onto a meaty part of his neck and began to suck. “Hnnng not here Jensen.” Jared said a bit breathless. “I-I can’t risk anyone would see.”

Jared could feel Jensen grinning into his neck. “Let’s go to my apartment.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Jensen wait!” Jared yelled breathlessly. Their moans and whimpers the only sound in Jensen’s apartment.

It was well past one o’ clock in the morning when they stumbled into his apartment, clothes flying everywhere, limbs bumping and mouths working to create that insane amount of pleasure they felt in the club.

However, as Jared lay bare in only his boxer shorts and Jensen was busy sucking a hickey onto his neck Jared’s mind kept flashing back to Tom and the last time they attempted to have sex.

“Jensen…” Jared moaned, trying to push the heavier man from him. “I can’t…”

“Jared?” Jensen asked perplexed. “What’s wrong?”

Jensen pulled off and Jared’s eyes flashed back to Tom pulling back, a sneer on his face when he realized that Jared was too sore to have sex. Normally, Tom would pull out with a look of disgust and mutter how useless and pathetic he was and then proceed to jack off but that time…

“Tom I’m sorry…I can’t…not tonight.”

“Sorry? SORRY? After getting pregnant like a slut and then proceeding to lose the little spawn you can’t even have sex with your own husband?”

“Tom please…” Jared felt tears run down his face at the reminder of the child he lost. “I tried…”

“Tried my ass. The only thing you tried to do was aggravate me. That’s what this whole charade is well no more. I want another child and we damn well are going to have one!”

Before Jared knew what was happening, Tom kneed him in his stomach, immobilizing him due to the intense pain. He only just had surgery a few weeks ago to correct some bleeding from the miscarriage. He was technically supposed to be on bed rest…he’s sure that the doctor didn’t mean this…

“Tom please! No!!!!”

“No!!!!!”

“Jay! Jared calm down baby! Calm down, it’s just me.”

Jared swallowed the tears that threatened to fall down his face, recognizing that he had another flashback to the abuse he suffered and that Tom wasn’t here.

“Jared, baby?” Jensen asked in concern.

Jared let the feel of Jensen’s hands on his face and the smooth, calm voice wash over him to calm his beating heart. “I’m okay…I…”

“Is it Tom?” Jensen asked softly.

Jared closed his eyes without saying anything and that was answer enough for Jensen. The growing erection that just wouldn’t quit on his way to his apartment slowly died. Jensen didn’t forget that Jared was abused but seeing the length and extent for which Jared still suffered disturbed Jensen and made him furious. He wanted nothing more than to punch Tom in his smug face for all he did to Jared and his children.

“Jay?”

“He…when Tom accused me of sleeping with Jeff and getting pregnant by him. He wasn’t 100% wrong. I was pregnant but not by Jeff. It was Tom’s child…”

Jensen waited, knowing that Jared needed support right now.

“He…”

Jensen watched as Jared’s eyes grew wide, horrors flooding back into his memory. “He caused the miscarriage?” Jensen guessed, trying to keep his voice calm.

“I lost my baby…oh god…”

“Shhhh it’ll be okay,” Jensen assured, holding onto Jared tighter when Jared began to sob. Jared was never really given any time to heal or grieve over the loss of his child. “I promise we’ll give Tom what he’s do and he won’t be around to hurt you anymore. I won’t let him…” Jensen said firmly. “I won’t.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You what?!”

“Misha…” Jared sighed. It’s been a few weeks since the incident at the club and that night out with Jensen. To say the least that was probably the most heartbreaking and thrilling night of his life. However, one visit to Dr. Cohen confirmed what Jared knew from the moment the night happened.

He was pregnant.

This is something Jared never expected to hear again. Even Dr. Cohen was shocked to be announcing it after treating him after the miscarriage.

“Please Misha don’t scream so loud you know it upsets Alex.” Jared reprimanded watching his sons from across the room as they both colored or more so Alex colored and Niki watched. His son has grown cold and distant over the past few months. Jared feared that the divorce was affecting them more than he initially realized.

“I forgot, I’m sorry. But Jared pregnant?! With Jensen Ackles of all things?”

“Hey now, don’t be insulting me when I’m not around at least wait until I’m here to have a comeback.”

“Jen!” Jared’s face brightened when Jensen entered Misha’s small office. They all had a meeting today to go over some more information about the trial.

“Hey babe…” Jensen walked over, kissing Jared atop his head before taking a seat next to him.

“Yuck, lets tone down the kissy goo goo and get to work shall we gentlemen?” Misha said with a disgusted look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah Collins. What have we got so far?” Jensen asked getting serious.

“Well, so far we have Dr. Cohen who is going to be our star witness. One thing I’m uncertain of is that night at the hospital when he treated Jared for that overdose he acted as if he never seen Jared before but it turns up that Dr. Cohen was Jared’s personal doctor and often treated him at home.”

“I can answer that.” Jared said softly. “Matt was terrified of losing his medical license. It wouldn’t be the first time Tom employed dirty tactics to keep his secrets…” Jared dwindled off when he watched as his son Nikolai stormed off with a huff, leaving Alexander calling after him.

“Daddy?” Alex asked, insecure.

Jared furrowed his brows. “It’s alright baby, I’ll go talk to him…”

“No,” Jensen implored. “Let me try…”

“But Jensen Nikolai is very sensitive right now I don’t think he would want to talk to you. He barely talks to Misha or Sam.” Jared said worriedly, staring at the small bathroom that his son ran into.

“We have to talk to them both anyway so maybe I can try talking to Nikolai and you guys can talk to Alex.”

“If you’re sure.” Jared said before nodding him off.

Jensen made his way back to the little bathroom. He knocked on the door softly while saying, “Nikolai, you in here? It’s Jensen.”

“Go away.”

Jensen huffed while grinning. “Sorry kiddo can’t do that. I’m coming in.” Jensen pushed open the door and made his way into the bathroom. It was very small and only contained two stalls and it wasn’t any mystery about which one Nikolai was in.

“Niki why did you walk away like that.”

“My name is Nikolai only Dad and Alex get to call me that.” Nikolai insisted in an icy tone.

“Okay I’m sorry, Nikolai, why did you walk away like that. You really upset your brother.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything…just…just go away!”

Jensen frowned when he began to hear sniffling. “You know I can’t do that. I just want to know what’s wrong.”

“You wouldn’t understand…no one does.”

“Try me.” Jensen implored holding his breath when he heard movement in the stall. Jensen heard the stall unlatch before Nikolai stepped out.

He held his glasses between his hands and Jensen’s heart broke when he saw how red and puffy his eyes were from crying.

“Nikolai,” Jensen sighed softly, dropping to one knee.

Nikolai ran forward into Jensen’s arms reminding him that he was only 8 years old despite how old he acted all the time. “Hey now, what’s wrong?”

“Y-y-you won’t unders-s-s-stand.” Nikolai sobbed, getting his shirt wet in the process.

“I know I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed but I can try, if you’ll let me?”

“I don’t want Tom to hurt my Daddy again! Please don’t let him hurt Daddy!”

“Whoa, whoa hey! No one hurting Daddy alright.” Jensen pulled the boy back and was dismayed to see pure terror in his eyes.

“How did you know Tom was hurting your Daddy?”

“Because I saw it! To-Tom was so mad, he was cursing and throwing things and Da-Da-ddy was upset and crying. All I wanted to ask Daddy for was a glass of milk before I went to bed. Then I saw Tom hit Daddy…again and again…” Nikolai broke down into uncontrollable sobs again.

“Shhhhh, I’m sorry you had to see that buddy but no one will hurt your Daddy ever again. I won’t let them. I promise.” Jensen ran his hands through the 8 year olds hair softly, trying to calm him down. Jensen had no idea the extent of Tom’s abuse, or that it had such a serious effect on the children. “Does Alex know about this?”

“No,” Nikolai sobbed, wiping the tears and snot from his face. “I never told Alex. I didn’t want to upset him or upset the love he has for Tom.”

Jensen smiled. “You’re a very brave and smart boy. I’m so proud of you for doing that and I’m sure your Daddy will be too. So let’s try and compose ourselves before we go out there and upset Daddy or Alex huh?”

Nikolai nodded softly and Jensen led him to the sink to get washed up.

“You sure were in there a long time…” Jared asked worriedly when Jensen and Nikolai emerged from the bathroom.

Alexander was perched on his lap fast asleep. After his brother stormed off Alex became fidgety and needing comfort so Jared let him climb up on his lap despite the fact that he often told him he was too old to do so anymore.

“We had some important things to talk about, right?”

Nikolai nodded. “Yeah, I’m better now Daddy.”

“You are huh?” Jared smiled and stared at Jensen behind his son, his eyes spoke of the need to discuss what happened later but not now.

“Yep, all good to go. What do you guys say we go out and eat huh? You all must be hungry. You can come too Collins if you want.” Jensen offered.

“And watch as you two eat spaghetti or something. Save me the details. I’ll work some more on the case. I don’t want to be arrogant or anything but I think we have a good chance at winning this time. Especially if me and that block head team up.”

“Hey!”

Jared laughed. He knew that he and Jensen had a lot of issues to work out and a lot of things were going to change but he didn’t want to have anyone else by his side at such a time like this.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/61444/61444_original.jpg)

It was a bit chilly out as Jared walked from his job at the diner to the bus stop. Ever since he and Jensen became an item he and his kids have stayed at Jensen’s apartment. Jensen opted to take a vacation to focus on working on the case; his law firm allowed the time since they officially dropped Tom from their clientage after Jared received custody of his children back.

After that Tom has gone radio silent. No media appearances, no more tabloids. Everything just has been too quiet. Jensen had wanted to stay by his side 24/7 but Jared wouldn’t allow it. Besides Jared still had his dignity even if at first Tom had hidden it from him. Being with Jensen has taught Jared that he never lost anything and by sitting back idle he’d be letting Tom win.

Jared couldn’t be idle anymore. Thus, why he was walking in the cold to the bus stop to ride it to Jensen’s apartment. He opted out of being picked up just for that reason. It was a bit dark out as Jared took a sit on the bench but he wasn’t worried. This part of town was well-lit and all the surrounding buildings and businesses knew the diner he worked at and knew him personally.

“Burrr…it’s getting cold out baby.” Jared spoke softly to his baby bump. “We should be home soon so maybe me and Daddy can cuddle and warm you up.”

Jared was so focused on his baby that he didn’t happen to see the man who approached behind him or the wicked switch blade he held in his hand.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/58833/58833_original.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find character guides in the art masterpost in the link in the notes on chapter one.

“Daddy!”

Jensen rushed into the emergency room with Nikolai in hand and Alexander running full sprint at the bed that Jared laid in.

“Hey baby.” Jared smiled, reaching out his hands to take his son into his arms.

“I was so worried about you, Daddy!”

“Me too.” Nikolai piped up, rushing from Jensen’s arms into his father’s.

“Awww…I’m fine just a few scratches that needed some stitches and little bit here is fine too.” Jared rubbed his stomach.

“Shit Jay…what the hell happened?” Jensen sighed out the breath he’d been holding, forgetting about his language in his stress and worry to get here. “I was making us dinner when I got the call.” Jensen took a seat in the chair next to the bed and immediately grabbed the hand that was offered from Jared.

“Some guy came up behind me and attacked me. I didn’t get a good look at him. He was able to nick me some but I managed to punch him in the face and by that time the cops had shown up.” Jared fidgeted with the bandage that was covering his forearm, drawing Jensen’s eyes to the white cloth.

“Did they say who it was?”

“Mike fucking Rosenbaum.”

Jensen jumped at the voice that came from the hallway.

“Oh and by the way thanks so much Ackles for calling me and telling me that Jared was hurt you ass.” Misha strode into the small room taking a stance near the door.

“Misha. Language.” Jared admonished, covering Alex’s ears with his hands.

“Yeah Mr. Collins.” Nikolai snickered making Jensen grin.

Misha rolled his eyes.

“So who’s Mike Rosenbaum?” Jared questioned, seeing that Alexander was wanting to sit more closely near him he helped his son up on the hospital bed so he could cuddle next to him.

“I’m surprised you don’t already know. Mike Rosenbaum is the former secretary of Tom.”

“Tom?” Jensen growled. “He did this?”

“No, do you have cotton in your ears. Did you not just hear me say Mike Rosenbaum?”

“But he worked for Tom. I bet you Tom set this up somehow.” Jensen stood up from his sit, suddenly agitated and anxious. He ran his hand over his scruff and paced back and forth.

“Jensen?” Nikolai asked softly making him pause. It took everything in him to simply settle back down in his chair.

“His secretary? I thought his secretary was a female? Her name was Ann or Anna or something like that?” Jared asked perplexed.

“Mike was hired around the same time you guys got married and that isn’t all that I found Jared…” Misha replied, suddenly feeling nervous about delivering the news.

“What? What is it Misha?”

“Tom was having an affair with Mike. I guess Mike confessed to assaulting you due to jealously. He revealed the relationship he and Tom had. From what he said, they’ve been having an affair for some time now.”

“What?” Jared asked devastated. “A-A-After all that? After all the huff over Jeff and he was having an affair on me?”

“Jay…” Jensen whispered. He hated knowing that Tom still managed to hurt Jared even when he wasn’t around.

His hands tightened into fists seeing at how upset Jared was getting over the ordeal. Mind made up Jensen said, “Misha watch over them for me I have something to do.”

“Ackles don’t be stupid now. Jared needs you, the boys need you.” Misha admonished.

“Jensen?” Jared questioned.

“I’ll be back.” Jensen bent down and kissed Jared on the forehead. “Watch out for your Dad and brother for me Nik.” Nikolai nodded.

Jensen didn’t spare a glance back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You son of a bitch!” Jensen barged into Tom’s office having evaded his security detail outside. The man was getting lapse the closer it came to the trial which Jensen used for his advantage.

“Jensen?” Tom sneered, getting up from his seat at his desk. “How’d you get up here?”

“Doesn’t matter how I got up here, you bastard! You hurt Jared!”

“Hurt Jared?” Tom scoffed. “I’d never hurt him. I gave him what he needed to be kept in line. It’s not my fault that boy didn’t always want to conform to my needs.”

Jensen felt a vein pulse in his neck. It’d be so easy to walk over there and beat the smug grin off his face but he couldn’t risk the case. “You know what I mean. You sent your fuck toy to hurt Jared and you almost hurt my child in the process.”

“Oh, yes, your child.” Tom laughed, taking a seat at his desk again which infuriated Jensen. “Are you sure it’s yours? Or is Jared fucking that Misha person and maybe it’s his? The boy does have wandering dick syndrome.”

“It’s mine, which is something you could never do. You’re infertile. You can’t produce offspring and even the offspring you got don’t want anything to do with you.” The words dripped like poison from his mouth as he slowly inched closer.

“Shut up.” Tom yelled. “I wasn’t infertile. It was the little slut who couldn’t have babies after the accident.”

“The accident you caused because you thought Jared was cheating on you? When all along it was you cheating on him and man I gotta say…going from Jared to Mike? Wow that’s a new low.” Jensen watched as Tom gritted his teeth and did his best to unclench his fists which he had settled in his lap.

“Doesn’t mean anything anyway. I wouldn’t be surprised if Jared had another accident and lost the baby…he’s so clumsy you know.”

“If you try to hurt Jared or my child you won’t be standing Welling. I’ll break your fucking legs.” Jensen threatened.

“I like to see you try. I remember Jeff once telling me that too but you know that never turned out the way he planned it. If anything I almost broke Jared’s legs that night when I…”

Tom didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Jensen pounced on the taller man and managed to land in a few good punches before security was barging into the office and pulling him from Tom.

“Fuck,” Tom moaned. “Shit! I think he broke my nose.”

Jensen watched in satisfaction as Tom cupped his bleeding nose. He didn’t see as a heavy hand cuffed him on the side of the head, sending him sprawling into the next man as he was kneed in the gut.

It wasn’t until the cops pulled him out of there that the abuse stopped from Tom’s beefy security detail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Thank you officers.”

Jensen looked up when he heard Misha Collins voice echo down the hall. His made a buzzing sound that opened to allow Misha to walk inside his cell.

“Nice shiner Ackles.”

“Oh eat me Misha.” Jensen quipped, pulling back the ice pack he was given.

“So how’d your little soul-searching go with Tom?”

Jensen sent Misha a death glare as he signed paperwork and was escorted out of the jail cell. “It went just peachy.”

“I can see that. You’re about as bruised as a peach. Jared and the boys were worried sick about you. I’ve tried calling your cell multiple times and it isn’t until I call your office that I learned you were detained for assault. You’re lucky your law firm is bailing you out of this one because neither I nor Jared would have had the money to do so.”

Jensen tried to tune out Misha’s voice because he had a headache but he couldn’t stop the guilt from bleeding through. “They were worried about me?”

“What do you think?” Misha sighed as he stopped mid stride to his SUV. “Listen Ackles,” Misha pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. “You mean a lot to Jared and the boys. Jared really cares for you and even if I was reluctant at first…I can see you really care for Jared. So don’t fuck this up. The trial is in two days. I heard that Tom hired a lawyer out of the city and his name is Chace Crawford.”

“Shit that’s not good.” Jensen said in dismay. Chace was as ruthless as they come when it came to tearing victims apart. Chace makes Jensen seem like a cakewalk compared to what the man does to people.

“No kidding. We really need to be on our A game to help Jared and put that bastard away. I know it’s hard for you to live in the world where your head isn’t stuck up your asshole. Fresh air and all that jazz but for Jared, the baby, and the boys please try Jensen?”

Jensen waited a moment, letting his words sink in before responding. “Awww you called me Jensen. That means you like me!”

“Oh, shut the hell up and get in the car.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jared felt his palms begin to sweat as their car pulled up to the courthouse. He’d been gearing up to this moment for weeks, but actually being here and living it was another story.

Jensen, who was sitting beside him, lightly squeezed his thigh. He was absolutely gorgeous in a slate grey suit, and a green tie that brought out the green in his eyes. Jared was similarly dressed but in a black suit with striped tie. Jensen made sure that Jared would look his best so as he put it ‘show Tom what’s up’.

Sliding his hand into Jensen’s Jared turned to him and smiled softly.

“Are you ready?” Misha questioned interrupting their small moment.

Jared took a deep breath and replied, “As I’ll ever be.”

“Good. Because we’ve got quite the crowd out front.”

Jared lost his smile at seeing the hoard of people crowding the steps into the court room. He’s been psyching himself up for this with Jensen and Misha, however, he wasn’t quite expecting this number of people.

“It’ll be fine.” Jensen whispered. “Just keep your head down and walk straight. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jared nodded, still staring with dread at the crowd. Jensen’s hand slid across his belly to cup his small baby bump, “or her.”

“We got a few surprises waiting for you inside.” Misha said with a smile.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Let’s go.”

Opening up the car door the crowd was even louder than Jared was expecting. He was flocked by Misha and Jensen on both sides, and like Jensen said he kept his head down and stared at the cement steps.

“Jared! Jared! Over here!”

“Jared, who’s the father of your baby? Did you cheat on Tom Welling?”

“Jared! What about your miscarriage did you have one intentionally?”

Jared flinched at that one, causing Jensen to tense and growl, “No comment!”

The crowd, however, got even louder making it feel like Jared was lost at sea. He even had the nauseated stomach to match. Within a few seconds they were walking into the court room, the crowd a quiet roar behind them.

“Vultures.” Misha spat, while straightening his tie.

“Ditto.” Jensen nodded in agreement.

Jared was busy trying to stop his churning of his stomach when a hand landed on his shoulder. He gave a full body flinched and immediately turned around.

Staring back at him was Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

“Jeff!” Jared squealed in delight, tackling the man and full on hugging him.

“Hey Jay…” Jeff laughed that soft rumble like music to Jared’s ears. Despite himself, Jared felt a few tears leak out. He thought that he would never see Jeff again.

“I missed you.” Jared whispered honestly.

“Ahem…” A cough broke Jared back to reality…being Jensen. Jared had the decency to turn pink at seeing the look of jealously plastered across his face.

“Ah you must be Jensen Ackles. I’m Jeffrey Dean Morgan.” Jeff held out his hand and Jared waited on baited breath for Jensen to take it into a handshake. When Jensen did Jared let out a sign of relief.

“Congratulations on the new baby by the way. I hope you intend to take care of Jared and the new baby as well as Niki and Alex.”

“Jeff!” Jared yelled in stern voice.

“It’s alright Jared.” Jensen said. “And I definitely plan on it Sir.”

“Please don’t call me sir. I feel old enough as it is, just call me Jeff.”

“Jeff it is.”

The stare down was broken by Misha popping his head out of the court room doors. “We’re on guys.”

Jared felt the butterflies return immediately. Jeff managed to lull him into relaxation without even really doing anything. Jeff always had that effect on him.

“I’ll see you in there Jay, you’re doing to do great.” Jeff assured, he pulled Jared in for one more hug before heading into the courtroom himself to a seat.

“Ready?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded. “Ready.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“This is not looking good Ackles.” Misha whispered harshly.

“No kidding.” Jensen remarked, staring at Jared up on the witness stand. Currently Tom’s lawyer Chace Crawford was killing them. Jensen was unexpectedly called up as a witness and despite Jensen’s best efforts to evade Chace’s bait questions he still came across as looking like a desperate, stalker who was jealous of Tom’s relationship with Jared.

“It’s Mr. Padalecki isn’t it?” Chace asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

“Okay so Mr. Padaleki Tom Welling is your ex-husband correct.”

“Yes.” Jared answered again.

Chace walked the courtroom as if he owned it. He had an air of arrogance and pride that Jensen could never really achieve. He was confidence, sure, but he never let his pride get in the way of winning a case. Chace reveled in it as a gleam lit up his face.

“Oh shit…” Misha whispered, already knowing what was coming next.

“You’ve been married for 10 years and it’s only when you two separate that you want to claim my client abused you. Why is that? Why wait for so long to tell anyone?”

“I-I was afraid.” Jared stuttered. “For myself and my children. I didn’t have anyone to turn to, at least until I met Misha and sought legal counsel.”

“So it isn’t until you met Mr. Collins that you wanted to frame my client for abuse?”

Misha smacked himself in the head. Jensen stared intently at Jared silently whispering words of prayer that Jared could evade his harsh questions.

“No! I mean…I didn’t know that anyone would believe me until I met Misha. I was suffering in silence a-a-and I honestly didn’t think that I would be strong enough to face him today.” Jared gave a wet laugh. “Or smart enough to outsmart him. But I’m not letting him win. He can say whatever he wants to say about me or my parenting but the truth will reveal itself.”

Jensen silently cheered in his head. ‘You show them baby.’

Chace sneered, obviously upset that he hadn’t broken Jared yet. “No further questions.”

“Mr. Collins he is your witness now.”

“Thanks,” Misha said as he buttoned his suit jacket. “Mr. Padalecki when did the abuse first start?”

“Right around our first year wedding anniversary. I remember that I accidentally embarrassed Tom in front of some of his clients by saying something…it’s been so long I can’t even remember what I said but Tom was angry…a lot angrier than he had ever been before. That night when he came home he was roaring drunk and wanted to have sex with me. I refused and it made him upset. He hit me. Slapped me right across the face. It stung and left a mark. He apologized to me for days afterwards and promised it would never happen again.

“So the abuse has been ongoing ever since then?”

Jared nodded. “Yes, it’s gotten worse over the years. I think when we were trying to have another baby is when it really skyrocketed.”

“Mr. Padalecki,” Misha asked seriously. “Did you sleep with Jeffrey Dean Morgan?”

“No,” Jared immediately shook his head. “Jeff was my friend. He knew about the abuse and tried to get me to leave Tom but I just couldn’t do it. I kept waking up and telling myself that Tom really did love me but this ordeal has taught me that he never did.”

“What about the miscarriage? It says on file that it was an accident down the stairs?”

“It was an accident at least falling down the stairs was. Me and Tom were arguing. Tom was convinced that the baby wasn’t his and I had slept with Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Any attempts to tell him the truth was just met with more anger. Tom really lashed out that night. He kicked me right in the stomach and I lost my balance and fell down the stairs.”

“How would you say Tom is as a father?”

“He dotes on Alexander and Nikolai but he’s always been an absent father. Too busy with work or something else to really spend time with his children.”

“No further questions your honor.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mike Rosenbaum just stepped off the witness stand in his orange jumpsuit and chains. An officer escorted him out of the building.

Jensen snuck a glance at Tom over Jared’s shoulder. He could see in the man’s eyes that he was pissed that Mike sold him out. He glanced at the jury, trying to read them but their expressions were very well controlled. They only had a few witnesses left before the end of the trial. He just hopes their testimonies will win them over.

“The Prosecutions calls Alexander Welling to the stand.” Chace announced while straightening up his suit.

Jensen and Jared both turned to watch Alexander be escorted by the bailiff to the witness stand. He looked small in his little suit, and so afraid. Jensen’s heart reached out to him. This was such a hard thing to do, especially for an adult but even worse for a child.

Alex shuffled to the stand and locked eyes with Jared before taking a deep breath.

“Alexander, how old are you?”

“Eight.”

“Eight, wow that’s a big number. So I’ sure you’re old enough and well aware of your surroundings. What was it like living at home with your Daddy and Papa?”

“It was a lot of fun. I played a lot of games with Nikolai.”

“Fun? So you had fun with your Daddy?”

Alexander nodded. “Yeah! Daddy Jared. My other Daddy wasn’t around much.”

“Did you ever notice your other Daddy hurting Daddy Jared?”

Alexander shook his head. “No.”

Chace smirked. “No further questions.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“The defense calls Doctor Matthew Cohen to the stand.”

Jared felt himself tense up. This was their big and final witness. After Chace grilled Jeff over any information or relationship to Jared and couldn’t get any decent answer out, he could see that the lawyer was fuming. He avoided looking at Tom at all costs.

So he casually glanced over when he was sure Tom wasn’t looking.

Matt made his way to the stand and was sworn in before taking a seat.

“State your name and your occupation as well as relationship to the defendant.”

“My name is Matthew Cohen. I am an ER doctor. And Jared Padalecki is my patient.”

“Dr. Cohen how long have you been Jared’s doctor?”

“For quite some time now. I would say for about 5 years or so.”

“Did Jared ever have a lot of unexplained injuries?”

“Yes. Jared had an extensive amount of injuries over the course of 5 years. I often treated Jared at home though due to Tom’s request.”

“Why is that?”

“I thought it was because Tom didn’t want to venture out to the hospital and risk bad press but I started getting the feeling it was something more.”

“When did you suspect abuse?”

“Right around the 2nd year. Jared was brought into the ER with a fractured wrist. However, it was the huge swollen eye that caught my attention. It looked like he was punched in the eye. Jared couldn’t give me a definite answer on what happened so I took some x-rays and discovered his eye socket had a hairline fracture and you could actually clearly see marks from someone’s knuckles. Tom wasn’t around at the time to bring Jared in, actually Jeffrey Dean Morgan was the one who brought him in.”

“What evidence do you have of this?”

“A lot of the paperwork from Jared and Tom’s home is destroyed. Tom would force me to rip it up right in front of him after I sent a copy to the office. Somehow all copies of the reports were missing from our database as well. However, Jared was brought into the ER a few times and I managed to keep those reports in a safe. His x-rays and scans clearly show a pattern of abuse due to injuries not healing properly.”

“Thank you Dr. Cohen that is all.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“How would you describe Jared Padalecki?”

Jared felt himself freeze at the question, watching a myriad of emotions cross Tom’s face before he answered. “A wonderful father to our children.”

“Not a wonderful husband?”

“No.” Tom shook his head. “Jared cheated on me with Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”

“Objection!” Misha yelled standing up in his seat.

“Sustained Mr. Collins. Mr. Welling please rephrase your answer.”

“Sorry. I _thought_ Jared was cheating on me with Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”

“What about the miscarriage? What happened there?”

“Jared was getting upset about something. You know those hormones and all…he was becoming quite hysterical. I tried to touch him to calm him down but he freaked out and fell down the stairs. I took him into the ER and everything.”

“What do you say about the allegations of abuse against you?”

”I find it sad that Jared is trying to stoop this low. I tried to give him and our children everything I could. It’s not easy working for a big corporation and not seeing your family much. I still love him though despite of everything.”

“Then why are we here Mr. Welling?”

Tom grinned. “Because I want custody of my children and I want all of my fortune.”

“No further questions your honor.”

Jensen stood up in his seat. Misha promised to save this for him and he wasn’t going to fail at it.

“Permission to approach witness with evidence your honor?” Jensen asked.

“I’ll allow it.”

“Mr. Welling did you know you were infertile?”

“Objection! Relevance your honor?”

“I’m leading up to my question your honor.” Jensen defended.

“This better be good Mr. Ackles. Don’t waste the court’s time with silly questions.”

“Understood. Mr. Welling?”

“Yes.” Tom whispered with disdain. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything actually…I have here in my hands reports of your sperm count. It was conducted on July 21st 2014. Do you know why this is relevant Mr. Welling?”

“No. How did you get those anyway?”

Jensen proceeded forward. “This is relevant because your sperm count was low but not even 3 months later Mr. Padalecki became pregnant.”

Tom’s facial expression froze. “It wasn’t my baby.”

“This document I possess in my hand is a DNA test. It’s common in miscarriage that has an unknown cause to collect DNA and it matches yours.”

“You’re lying.” Tom whispered.

Jensen watched as all the control and calmness vanished in a blink of an eye. Gotcha.

“You were so obsessed with the thought of Mr. Padalecki having an affair that you hurt your own baby. The DNA tests don’t lie Mr. Welling.” Jensen slid the paper over to Tom so he could look at it but the man just crumbled it up while screaming, “Shut up!”

“You pushed Mr. Padalecki down those stairs, causing his miscarriage, you killed your baby Mr. Welling and that makes you a murderer.” Jensen yelled.

Tom snarled.

“Objection!” Chace yelled but Tom had already stood up. Jensen watched in slow motion as Tom leapt over the witness stand.

“I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you Jared you whore! You killed our baby!”

“Bailiff! Order! Order! Take this man away.” The judge said disgusted.

Jensen stepped back in satisfaction as Tom was taken into handcuffs, thrashing and screaming. He watched the jury as they all had looks of astonishment on their faces.

He turned to Jared and saw how composed and calm he was.

They did it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Daddy!”

“Hey Alex!” Jared bent down one knee and captured Alexander into a big hug.

“Is it over now Daddy?” Alexander asked, his suit and tie wrinkled and stained with food.

“It’s over.” Jared replied in determination.

Jensen was standing over him, watching the moment that the small family shared. It wasn’t until he felt a tug of his pants leg that he turned around.

“Hey buddy.” Jensen said softly at noticing Nikolai. He bent down to one knee and was surprised that the little boy immediately came up and hugged him.

“Thank you for helping my Dad.”

Jensen smiled softly; he caressed his small head softly. “Anytime.”

“Does this mean we get to be a family now?”

“Yes.” Jared answered when Jensen couldn’t respond. He held Alex on his hip despite the boy being way too old. “You me, Alex, Jensen and your little sister. We’re a family now.”

“Hey it looks like I missed all the fun!”

Jared almost dropped Alex at hearing that voice. “Chad?”

“Hey Jay-Man!”

“I’ll take Alex, you go ahead.”

Jared didn’t have to be told twice. He handed off his son to Jensen and quickly embraced Chad in a hug.

“I missed you so much.” Jared admitted.

“Me too Jared.” Chad whispered back. “Me too.”

Jensen watched with a smile on his face as he let Alex down so he could go play with his brother. He didn’t notice when Misha walked up behind him and handed him a glass of Chardonnay.

“Well Ackles looks like the dream team pulled it off. Who would have thought me and you working together?”

“Certainly not me.” Jensen replied, taking a sip. “You know Misha…I’m sure there is a spot open at my lawfirm if you’re interested. I can put in a good word for you.”

“And be a mindless monkey in a suit? No thanks. Besides I like helping the misfortunate, not the person with the biggest wallet.”

“Hey now! I do probono work too!”

“Like what?” Misha asked in disbelief.

“Working with you definitely isn’t helping me any, so that has to be probono work.”

“Ackles!”

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/60255/60255_original.jpg)

**One Year Later:**

 

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Anastasia…happy birthday to you.”

Jensen held up his camcorder as Jared helped Anastasia blow out the candles. Anastasia Grace Ackles was born a healthy 8 pounds and 5 ounces. Her beautiful green eyes and dark hair was a perfect mix of both Jensen and Jared.

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/60725/60725_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/59851/59851_original.jpg)

Jensen never realized how empty and meaningless his life was until he held his daughter in his arms for the first time.

“Who wants some cake? Niki, Alex! You better come and get some before your sister does.”

Jensen recorded Nikolai and Alex zooming next to Jared’s side with plates in hand. Both boys have grown so much over the past year. Alex was becoming more social, whereas Nikolai was applying himself in school and discovering how smart he was with math.

“Jensen, you want some?”

Jensen was shaken out of his thoughts by Jared’s amused voice.

He shook his head softly. “Nah let our girl eat she’s hungry.”

Jared laughed. “Alright you asked for it.” He let go of his daughter and pushed her cake forward and within a millisecond Anastasia was already sticking both hands in the cake while laughing.

“That’s my girl. Smile really big for Daddy.” Jensen zoomed in on her face and unfortunately got a camera full of cake. “Anna! Come on now. I just bought this thing.”

Jared laughed as Jensen did his best to rub off his camera lens.

“Just leave it Jen.”

Jensen pouted. “If you say so.” He reached out for his boyfriend and intertwined their fingers. Jared had come so far since the day he met him. Once a shy, startled boy now he was an exuberant, confident man.

“Besides I can think of other things you can be doing.” Jared waggled his brows making Jensen laugh this time.

“Oh yeah?” Jensen leaned in. “What is that?”

Jared moaned softly as Jensen began to kiss his neck. Their small intimate moment was interrupted when Anastasia proceeded to chuck her cake at them. A huge piece splattered in Jensen’s hair making him scream.

“I just did my hair!” Jensen whined.

At that moment a shrill cry tore through their house from the backyard, and by the sounds of it it was Alexander.

“Dad!” Nikolai yelled from the back.

At the same time Anastasia began to cry in earnest at noticing her cake all smashed to bits and pieces.

Jensen looked from the backyard where Nikolai was calling to his daughter, than again to his boyfriend.

“Jay?” Jensen asked hopefully.

“Welcome to parenthood cowboy.”

Jensen wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/60142/60142_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/60514/60514_original.jpg)

**Bonus Art:**

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/60944/60944_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/imogen_lily/1834612/61235/61235_original.jpg)

**THE END**


End file.
